A Promessa
by Mel Bronte
Summary: O que tinha ele além de lembranças do ser amado? Os toques sempre frios, deliciosos. Os beijos ardentes na adolescência ... o medo de perderem-se um do outro." Milo inconsolável e uma trama para animá-lo. Boas surpresas. YAOI. Lemon por precaução
1. Chapter 1

**A Promessa**

Olhava o infinito esmagador do céu, os cabelos azuis esvoaç-se como um espaço vazio, uma lacuna, poderia doer tanto.

"Não é o amor que faz sofrer, mas as ilusões quando chegam ao seu fim."

O que tinha ele além de lembranças do ser amado? Os toques sempre frios, deliciosos. Os beijos ardentes na adolescência, as diversas batalhas, os ferimentos, o medo de perderem-se um do outro. Podiam dizer que de tudo experimentaram, por uma vez, até mesmo a morte. Por que, então, tinham que se distanciar daquela forma, antes que pudessem trocar novoas juras de amor eterno?

-Milo, seu imbecil! Camus, sua criatura patética! Sei que ainda me arrependerei dessas palavras...Quem está aí?

O escorpiano enfurecera-se. Quem ousava flagrá-lo naquele momento de fraqueza, falando sozinho como uma criança? Logo, porém, sua expressão ficou mais leve. Ele sabia, reconhecia!

-Ora, ora! Eis aquele que vai buscar conforto em minha cama quase todas as noites, e nem sequer me reconhece? Ou você fez só para me provocar, hein, Milo?

A malícia na voz de Aiolia era inegável. Milo aproximou-se, confuso.

- O que faz aqui?

- Você sumiu há horas! Todos já notaram, você perdeu todos os treinamentos do dia, e isso não é de seu feitio. Está tão triste! Que tal sumirmos para um lugar bem mais interessante?

Milo corou intensamente.

-Seu pervertido!

-Claro que dessa vez não estou falando da minha cama. Aliás, o que eu disse demais? Agora, nós podemos sair do Santuário. Considerando que somos adultos, quanto a você não tenho tanta certeza assim...Mas não devemos explicações a ninguém. Que tal um bar? Ou uma boate?

-Não fale comigo como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança.

Milo mostrou sua indignação cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, quase batendo os pés.

-Isso só prova que realmente estou falando com uma criança. Vamos!

Aiolia pegou Milo pelo braço e saíram correndo.

-Opa, espera um pouco, Senhor Apressadinho! Não precisamos nos deslocar à velocidade da luz, precisamos?

-Chegamos. Procure não beber mais do que duas taças de vinho, está bem? Deu um trabalhão da útima vez!

Escorpião ficou ainda mais indignado. Como o outro ousava interpelá-lo daquela forma um tanto...um tanto vulgar, chamando-o de criança e depois de alcóolatra? Camus seria mais delicado. Irritava-o ainda mais saber que o leonino ria-se por dentro, conseguira provocar Milo e divertia-se com isso. Olhou para ele, o porte elegante, poderoso, tão seguro de si e aquele sorriso. Aiolia estava aprontando alguma. Aliás, Aiolia estava sempre aprontando alguma.

"Vou descobrir o que é, vou sim! Conheço muito bem esse sorriso. O que estou fazendo?!"

Milo permanecera tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Aiolia o levara para a pista de dança de uma famosa boate em Atenas. E que os dois dançavam sob olhares atentos.

Aiolia aproximou Milo ao seu corpo e sussurrrou:

-Você está dançando muito bem, meu amor.

Antes que pudesse se irritar com a provocação de Leão -sabia que o outro chamava-o de "meu amor" só para provocar- Milo percebeu que a multidão de olhares curiosos devia-se apenas à dança, em si. Os atenienses já haviam se acostumado à presença dos cavaleiros e havia certa liberdade quanto a homossexualidade ali.

Aiolia fazia Milo rodopiar por boa parte da pista, em conformidade perfeita ao ritmo da música.

-Quer uma pausa? Vamos beber algo? Mas não se exceda.

-Não estou cansado, se é isso o que pensa. Nem me excedo! Está bem, vamos.

Enquanto caminhavam calmamente da pista de dança até o bar, Milo perceu muitos olhares maliciosos dirigidos a ambos. Sentiu um ciúme repentino e inexplicável do outro, mas Aiolia permanecia impassível.

"Ah, isso não é do feitio dele! Tem algo muito errado!"

-Espere aqui só um momento, certo? Prometo que volto logo.

Milo viu o outro afastar-se, confundindo-se com a multidão. Depois voltou a atenção para uma taça de vinho. Bebeu outras em seguida, sem perceber, compulsivamente. Rápido demais, temia. Sua visão estva turva, franziu o cenho. Onde estaria Aiolia que não retornava?

Aiolia desviava das pessoas, impaciente. Finalmente chegou a um lugar mais reservado e relativamente menos barulhento. Apalpou os bolsos.

"Cadê esse troço? Afrodite me paga! Todos eles que me meteram nisso! O Santuário todo."

Finalmente encontrou o aparelho celular rosa, cheio de enfeites. Ligou para Afrodite, praguejando entredentes.

-Vai, atende logo!

-Isso são modos?- Afrodite respondia com afetação crescente- E então, meu querido leãozinho? Como está nosso amiguinho? Já está tudo pronto por aqui, pode trazê-lo. Não demore, está bem?

-Tá bom, pode deixar.

Aiolia transitava pela pista de dança, agitado e irritado, por não conseguir achar Milo e pela multidão que lhe impedia os movimentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Os olhos do leonino arregalaram-se de surpresa. Pouco depois, o cavaleiro perguntou-se porque se surpreenderia... A cena era simplesmente previsível.

Milo conversava com a taça de vinho, desconsolado. Àquela altura, o cabelo estava completamente despenteado, de tanto o escorpiano passar as mãos pelos fios azuis.

-OLIA! – Entre berros, soluços e sorrisos, Milo abraçou o leonino, afagando os cabelos castanhos.

Aiolia suspirou. O caminho de volta para o Santuário seria mais complicado do que ele previra...

Leão apoiou o cavaleiro de Escorpião, levando-o para fora, sob protestos. Milo ainda aproveitou o trajeto para distribuir acenos e enviar beijos para os freqüentadores do estabelecimento, tanto homens quanto mulheres.

- Tá bom, Milo. Já chega, certo? A gente precisa voltar, senão os outros nos matam...

- Não matam, não. Não vão... hic... Querer matar mais um! Ui!

Milo olhava para o chão, revoltado. Aiolia precisou desviá-lo da pedra, antes que o estrago na rua fossem maiores. Por pouco, o escorpiano não lançara um golpe "fatal" no pedregulho que ousara colocar-se no seu caminho.

Muitas pedras, impropérios e maldições depois, chegavam a uma das pequenas vilas próximas ao Santuário. Milo deixou-se cair na calçada, abraçado aos joelhos de Aiolia. Puxava o cavaleiro de Leão mais para perto de si, desequilibrando-o. Sem conseguir manter seu eixo, Aiolia acabou caindo de bruços sobre o colo do escorpião.

- Milo, você me paga!

Após abanar a poiera de suas roupas, Aiolia sentou-se ao lado de Milo, que novamente tinha o olhar perdido. Sabia exatamente porque, e sabia como era sentir-se daquela maneira. Um ente querido, morto e dado como traidor. Todos sabiam que nem Aiolos, nem Camus eram de fato traidores. Mas uma mentira contada por anos passa a ser crendice, para logo depois virar uma verdade distorcida. Distorcida, porém seguida...Não havia justiça nisso.

- Olia... Por quê? Por que só ele? Não é justo! Olha só...até Afrodite e Máscara da Morte voltaram. Por que não o Camus? Ele não quis? É isso? Ele quis me abandonar da maneira mais fácil?

Leão suspirou, fitando o céu. Seria difícil explicar muita coisa...aliás, seria difícil explicar tudo para aquele Escorpião teimoso! Colocando-se de pé, Aiolia puxou Milo, mas este não se moveu.

- Milo! Levanta, agora! - Por um momento, temeu ser enérgico demais, mas era o único modo. Ainda assim, Milo continuava estático, cabisbaixo. Aiolia percebeu que ele chorava.

Desespero. Um sentimento tão conhecido para eles, embora as aparências negassem. Claro, cada um era de fato destemido por si só, e cada qual estava sempre disposto a entregar a própria vida em nome do ideal. Mas até então, eram apenas indivíduos. Quando eram a unidade, tornavam-se imbatíveis, pelos sentimentos nutridos um pelo outro; apesar de tudo, e de certas exceções. Ainda assim, se avaliados em cada caso, barreiras eram desfeitas e o sentimento era o mesmo. Todos ali sabiam o que era perder alguém próximo e querido.

- Milo...Vem. Eu sei que isso vai acabar passando. Você terá algumas cicatrizes na alma, mas precisa se permitir viver. Não pode se torturar pela falta que ele te faz.

Milo quase rebatera as observações de Leão, porém jamais poderia dizer que ele não sabia o que falava, ou que era fácil para o leonino falar. Todos sabiam muito bem quanto aquele homem sofrera, desde a infância, com a perda e as acusações contra o irmão mais velho e mestre, o ídolo de todos.

Escorpião secou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão, fungando. Levantou-se, cambaleando.

* * *

Afrodite mostrava a cama, coberta com lençóis de seda e pétalas de rosas – inofensivas, o pisciano fez questão de frisar – e outros apetrechos que fizeram um certo cavaleiro de ouro muito sério corar violentamente.

Empurrou o francês na cama, levando o indicador aos lábios dele. Provocante como sempre, mas cauteloso. Havia um certo canceriano ciumento muito próximo.

- Calma, Camus. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Os olhos estavam arregalados. Camus estava simplesmente... Atônito. Afrodite não colaborou quando retornou ao quarto muito enfeitado, com uma pergunta indecente nos lábios.

- Camus!

- Assim você vai me matar de susto, Afrodite. – Respondeu, sem esboçar emoção.

- Justamente!

- Não entendo.

- Morte! Morto. Quero dizer, não está morto, está? - Afrodite levara a mão ao peito, num gesto teatral. Seria quase trágico, se não fosse tão cômico, dada a situação.

- Eu estou vivo, Afrodite! – Aquela criatura inconveniente começava a tirar Aquário do sério. – Tão vivo quanto você e os outros.

Afrodite fez um beicinho, mostrando sua contrariedade.

- Não você. Aquela sua parte, Camus! Zeus, vai dizer que não entendeu?

Camus não se lembrava de ter agradecido tanto pela bondade e pelo bom-senso de Máscara da Morte, que prontamente tirara Afrodite dali, argumentando que a única virilidade de que o pisciano precisava era a dele. O aquariano permitiu-se esboçar um sorriso ao ver a cena de ciúmes.

- Tá rindo de quê? - Perguntou o mal-humorado canceriano.

- Você está quase tão infantil e ciumento quanto o Milo, Máscara! Mon Dieu, o que te aconteceu?

O canceriano sentiu sua face afogueando, prontamente pensando em algum outro assunto. Aquele diálogo tomava uma direção não muito agradável...

- Ô Aquário, o tempo que você passou morto por acaso congelou seu cérebro? Se apronta aí, que daqui a pouco o Milo chega!

Ao ouvir o nome do amante, mesmo o coração do tão racional e até frio cavaleiro de Aquário bateu em um ritmo diferente. A nova vida daqueles cavaleiros era uma esperança, e uma promessa...

* * *

_N/A: Ufa!!! Achei que o segundo capítulo não sairia nunca! Não posso nem dizer que foi um parto, porque o rascunho tem lá seus quase três anos. Três anos, gente! Comecei a escrever aquele primeiro capítulo curto e mirradinho em novembro de 2006, nem dá para acreditar direito. Acho que eu acabei saindo um pouco do que eu queria, mas tudo bem, ainda chego lá._

_E...quanto açúcar nesse capítulo, não? Ando muito melosa e dramática, me perdoem. Espero que no próximo a comédia apareça mais. E já tenho planos e planos para o lemon, mas nenhum tãããão bom assim. _

_Críticas, sugestões, reclamações, pedras na autora? Já sabem: review pelo próprio site, ou e-mail. _


End file.
